


Lonely Remnants

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [15]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Other, humantale, idk wtd this fic is, listen pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coma baby, the cry of your bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Remnants

Sans ran. He cradled a stuffed rabbits in his arms and heaved out heavy breaths. His body hurt, and he felt like he was gonna throw up, but he just had to keep running, he had to. A sharp pain shot through his uterus, which caused him to come to a halting stop, he felt blood gushing into his boxers, in between his legs, down his right leg and mixing into long leg hairs, and staining his white socks. He clenched the bunny and let out a shaky sob, it hurt, oh god it hurt. At this point, he knew it was stupid to try to keep running to where he needed to be, so he pulled out his phone and shakily went through his numbers.

"Howdy, this is Asgore." Came a chipper voice.

"H- eh- heya," Sans lumped onto the damp concrete "I-I'm sorry I know it's late, but, can you come get me? I can't walk, and I need to-"

"Say no more, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"N... No. Just cramping. I'm on the corner of fourth and maple."

"I'm on my way-"

"Can you bring a towel, too?"

"Of course."

\---

Sans shifted on the towel "Thanks, big guy."

"It's no problem at all, my child." Asgore said gently "What happened?"

"D... Dad-" you broke off and began to frantically sign 'He told me I'm crazy, I'm not crazy, he is-'

"Sans, my apologies, I cannot take my eyes off the road." He patted Sans' knee and quickly recoiled when he felt the blood "Oh gosh-" Sans snickered and wiped at his eyes.

"B-be careful."

At that moment, they pulled into Asgore's driveway. Sans recognized the house, of course he did, he'd basically been raised there. He got lost in his thoughts and barely realized Asgore had unbuckled him, though he did notice being picked up by the larger man and being brought inside.

"Oh, howdy, dad, Sans." Flowey waved from the couch and cracked a grin "What's..." He trailed off when he saw the pitiful state of the elder "Woah. What happened?"

Sans had been signing to Asgore, and hardly noticed Flowey's presence, but did return the wave, though he didn't need to keep waving, he did. He shook his hands and curled into the taller.

"How about we get you cleaned up, then get you situated?"

'Okay.'

"Flowey, can you and Asriel help him?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Flowey patted the other boys head and said very loud non-words "Get up!"

"Hn..?"

"Get up, the trash bag needs help."

"S'it trash day already...?"

Flowey sighed "No. Sans. Sans needs help with something."

"Sans??"

"Yeah. Get up. Get Chara, if they wanna help too."

"Okay..."

"Flowey," Asgore turned to his son "Can you help him up the stairs?"

"Sure." The poofy-haired boy stood and walked up to the two of them. Sans smiled gently at him and rubbed at his cannula, then squirmed out of Asgore's arms.

"Thank you."

"Tell me if you need anything else, Sans. I'm going to go pick up Undyne, be nice, Flowey."

"Okay, C'mon, pal."

Sans wrapped an arm around Flowey and let the teen guide him up the stairs, and into the bathroom.

"So, what happened to you?"

"... It's kinda a long story."

"Oh, I've got time."

"It's personal."

"I won't tell a soul!"

Sans rolled his eyes "I don't..." He shifted his arm so he could sign 'I only wanna talk like this.'

"Oh, so you..." Flowey took a second to recognize the signs "Oh, so you're going nonverbal on me?"

'Yes.'

"Eh, whatever. So, you really ain't gonna tell me?"

'Yep. I ain't telling you-' he broke off "OH GOD Where did Tegri- Blue-" 

"Woah, pal, chill." Flowey sat Sans on the toilet seat "What's a Tegri?"

"My- Pap-" Sans began frantically signing 'I don't know, I don't know,'

"Greetings, dunkle Sans!"

"Howdy, Mister Feemurr!"

A small squeak followed after that, which belonged to Frisk. They pushed through and signed 'Hi Sans!'

Sans smiled weakly at the children 'Hi, kiddos.'

'Are you alright? You're not talking, what happened? Was it Grampa?'

'Yeah. But I don't wanna talk about it right now.' He smiled at Frisk and started flapping one of his hands "So..."

"Let's just run you a bath-"

"No, can't, kiddo."

"Why the f-"

"Flowey."

"Sorry, Az. So why are you too good for a bath?"

Sans tugged at Asriel's sweater and motioned for him to lean over, which he did, and Sans whispered to him what the issue was.

"Alright! Everyone, out." Asriel said with every bit of authority he could muster "... Please?"

Frisk tugged at Chara's sleeve and pulled them off.

"Az, Dad said for US to help. Not just you."

"Flowey-"

"Kid said get out, aren't you supposed to listen to your siblings?"

"... Fine."

Flowey slammed the door behind him and stomped to his room, and the two could hear him kicking things.

"Jeez, he's got some anger issues..."

Asriel turned and pulled a pack of pads from under the sink "You can use these, and- where are the painkillers-"

"I already took a painkiller..."

"Golly!" Asriel frowned "Must be bad."

"It is..." 

"Okay, can you stand?"

"N... No."

"Okay, um..." Asriel grabbed up a rag and wet it "Just... No..."

Sans grabbed the rag and smiled "This'll work, thank you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks, Azzy."

\---

Blood saturated the rag and dropped onto the white tiles of the bathroom. Self-hate consumed every crevice of his mind.

"Sans...?" Came a weak voice, and a knock.

"Wh-"

"S' Frisk... Can I come in...?"

"Oh! Y-yeah kiddo-"

The small monster walked in 'Dad said to check on you, and make sure you go to bed. Are you okay?'

'Yeah, good, there's just... A lot if blood.'

'Do I need to get Undyne?'

'Nah. Don't ovary-act, kiddo.'

Frisk giggled 'Good one!'

\---

Frisk had decided to go to bed with Sans. He clearly needed a calming stim, which their fur was perfect for, and to talk to someone. Sans rubbed his fingers through thick white fur and smiled "Thanks, kid." He spoke as gently as humanly possible.

'So... What do ovaries and stuff like that do?'

"Well, from my experience, they exist solely to make life living hell." He trailed and hummed "But they're supposed to make babies."

'That's cool!'

"Wait, how come monsters don't know about reproduction? Chara didn't know either."

'Monsters don't have organs like humans do. We're made of magic, we can only reproduce if we truly love each other, if we were older, me and Chara would probably have a baby by now.'

Sans sat in silence, Frisk and Chara? "Aren't they your sibling?"

'They were my best friend first.'

"Oh." 

Frisk nodded and fiddled with their locket 'Hey Sans?'

"Hm?"

'Are you in love? What's your favorite song? Do you like pineapple on pizza?'

"I... Why?"

'I wanna know.'

"Okay..." Sans trailed "I'm in love with Blook, I figured you knew that." 

'I didn't! So are they my Auncle?'

"You'll have to discuss that with them, pal."

'Okay!'

"And, uh, I do like pineapple on pizza."

'I do too! Chara says it's weird, bit it's so good!'

"Yeah, it is." Sans nodded "And this is my favorite song..." He pulled up his phone and began playing a slow tune by Nicole Dollanganger "It's called 'Please Eat'."

Frisk sat and listened, their face melded into sadness and they began to wonder why Sans liked this song. They fiddled with the blanket and listened to Sans sing with the song.

 

"It's not your body that I love, but it's the shell you're inside of, and you're killing it, you're killing the only bit of you I can touch..." He trailed "Do you want me to change it?"

'No, it's okay.'

Sans nodded and shut his eyes and hummed to the tune. As it went off, another by the same artist took it's place. It was soft, a guitar twining in the background.

"This was her first song."

'That's cool.'

Sans nodded and allowed his eyes to shut as he muttered along to the song.

"Coma baby, with your sick head..." Was all he could manage out before he fell asleep.

\---

He couldn't get up, though Frisk had already, dysania invaded his mind and took over. He curled in on himself and listened to Dog Teeth, the sound of the singers voice lulled him to a state of tiredness, though not to sleep. The door opened and Undyne came in.

"Yo, Sans." The girl waved "Asriel wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you still in bed?" She asked roughly. Her mouth curled into a disapproving frown, that kinda reminded Sans of his brother.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. I can tell you're lying."

"No, it's fine, I'm getting up-" his phone buzzed and the screen lit up.

'Incoming Call.' Sans slid his thumb across the screen 'pap - last spoke: January 4th 2016'. Sans' face twisted into something almost unreadable.

"Sans, do I need to get Dad?"

"... No, I'm getting up, just... Lemme answer this call."

"'Kay, than." With that, she event downstairs.

Sans hesitantly answered the call and clutched Papyrus' blue Bunny on his chest.

"Sans?? Is that you?"

"Hey, Pap..." Sans answered tiredly "Sup?"

"No! No smalltalk, where are you?! Dad is worried sick!"

"... N... No."

"What?!"

"No. I'm not going back."

"Sans, what do you mean 'I'm not coming back'?"

"This is the third time I've had to run, Pap." Sans messed with a stim toy Frisk had given him "I'm not going back home."

"But- but Sans!"

"Pap, I can't go back."

"But I need you!"

Sans was silent.

"Sans!" There was a noise.

"Sa- Sans!" His father's voice came from the other end "Where are you?!"

Click. 

Sans bolted out of bed and down the stairs "Asgo- Asgore- oh my go-" he panted and rubbed at the space between his lips and nose.

"Sans? Are you alright?"

"I n-need to go- I need to hide-"

"What's the matter?"

"Dad is gonna look for me!" He blurted "He- he's gonna send me to an Asylum-" he let out a shaky sob "He's gonna hu- hurt me, he's mad-"

"Sans, if he is out to hurt you, I promise nothing will happen to you." Asgore said sternly "I will not allow anyone to harm you. Now, where's a place where your father lease expects to find you?"

"Uh..." He thought for a moment "Grillby's house."

 

"Would he be okay with you staying there?"

Sans nodded.

"Good, why don't we move you there? It'd be much safer."

"... Okay..."


End file.
